1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat, and more particularly to a seat for a cassette memory. The seat is able to be used in digital devices such as a digital camera, a digital recorder or even a computer to facilitate operation thereof
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the invention of digital cameras, people are now able to take pictures via a special cassette memory which is able to store images through a series of complex optical processes and then transmit the images onto a memory of a computer for further editing. Although such a cassette memory enables a user to use digital devices to edit images and thus eliminates the necessity of conventional films, such a cassette memory still suffers a drawback in that the space of a cassette memory is limited. Therefore, a user will need to constantly delete or transmit the images through cables to a computer database to empty the memory so as to proceed another operation, which not only increases an operator's trouble in processing the images, but also decreases the enjoyment of using digital cameras. Furthermore, due to the memory space of the cassette memory being limited, users are not able to take a lot of pictures in one operation.
Still, since the cassette memory of the present digital device is not replaceable, users will have to constantly change or empty the cassette memory so as to proceed the following procedure thereof, which indeed results in a lot of trouble.
The present invention provides a seat for a cassette memory to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.